1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a flat bed hand cart for use in supporting and transporting articles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Flat bed carts are widely used as stock carts and the like in both retail and grocery environments. A particular type of hand cart that is widely used in these and other environments includes a bed having a width that is narrow in design relative to its length. These types of hand carts, commonly referred to as "U-Boats" typically have widths of approximately 16 to 18 inches and measure up to approximately 63 inches in length. The carts generally include at least one handle and are often provided with up to six caster wheels. Due to their narrow design and the use of the caster wheels, these types of hand carts have excellent maneuverability.
The flat bed carts of this type presently available for use in a business or retail environment are commonly made of painted metal and therefore are somewhat unwieldy and heavy. The painted metal rapidly becomes chipped, scraped and dented so that the appearance of the carts deteriorates rapidly after they are first placed into use and maintenance of the carts is expensive and time consuming. Additionally, such metal beds have numerous welded joints that can break and rust over time, further increasing maintenance problems.
In general, the carts constructed in accordance with the prior art do not include certain features for protecting customers and the environment in which the carts are utilized. In certain environments, such as a retail establishment, the lack of protective features can result in considerable damage to store items and can further pose a risk to the ankles of store patrons. In addition, although the use of numerous caster wheels significantly aids in maneuvering such carts, the weight of these carts, inherent due to their construction, presents a limit on maneuverability and handling thereof which is often a contributing factor to damage caused when the cart hits retail items or store patrons.
It has also been heretofore proposed to form a flat bed cart with a plastic deck in order to reduce the overall weight associated with the cart. Although reducing the weight of the cart in this manner will improve the maneuverability and handling characteristics thereof, carts constructed in this manner generally have reduced weight capacities commensurate with the known metal flat bed carts, are not designed to optimize associated manufacturing and assembling costs and fail to incorporate various customer and environment protection features.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a light-weight U-Boat type can for use in supporting and transporting articles in various retail and business environments which is sturdy, has a high load capacity and possesses unique features that enhance efficiency and economy of manufacture while being user-friendly in a sense of minimizing risk of injury to customers and the environment in which the cart is to be used.